cadel dan gelap
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: kalau bosan, lebih baik jalan-jalan. HunKai!


Title: Cadel dan Gelap

Pair: HunKai (Sehun-Kai)

Genre: YAOI, romance, humor

Rate: T

 **HunKai**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menoleh ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam dorm mereka, dorm EXO tentu saja.

Itu Kai ternyata.

"ini hari libur ya?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi-nya, sekaligus mengantuk.

"kau hibernasi? Iya, hari libur untuk kita. Untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan hyung-hyung yang lain tetap saja hari kerja" Kai meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja makan lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sejak tadi asyik menonton televisi.

"kau merasa iri pada mereka?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"tidak, aku lebih suka hari libur. Bisa tidur dengan sepuasnya" Kai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"tapi aku bosan.."

Kai melirik, "pulang saja ke rumah Orang tuamu"

"keluargaku sedang liburan ke Hawaii" jawaban Sehun yang miris membuat Kai tertawa nyaring. "kau bagaimana? Tidak pulang juga ke rumah Orang tuamu?" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"sudah kemarin, hari ini aku mau tidur saja"

"kau akan tua lebih cepat kalau kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja di waktu libur"

Kai mendengus. "sejak kapan kau peduli pada kesehatan, Oh Sehun?"

"sejak putus darimu"

Alis Kai terangkat sebelah, "memang ada hubungannya?"

"ada. Kau tidak lihat?" Sehun menyingkap sedikit baju yang dia pakai, memperlihatkan betapa sempurna otot perutnya sekarang. "untuk melupakanmu aku memilih untuk sering _working out_ "

"Oh Sehun sudah jadi pria sehat sekarang" Kai tertawa lagi, tawa yang renyah seperti biasanya, yang Sehun selalu suka.

Sehun memperhatikan Kai dari atas hingga ke bawah, "kenapa sekarang kau jadi kelihatan cantik ya?"

"sini kuhajar, aku pria dan aku tidak cantik. Kau yang cantik" Kai menuding.

Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa, "aku tidak percaya pria semanismu dulu berlaku sebagai _gentlemen_ padaku" karena sebelum mereka putus dua tahun yang lalu, dalam hubungan mereka Kai berperan sebagai _dominant._

"jangan bicarakan masa lalu, kau terlihat seperti belum bisa berpaling dariku" Kai tersenyum jahil menatap yang lebih muda ─lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah Sehun sudah lebih tinggi semampai darinya sekarang.

"aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak tau kenapa Sehun merasa bahwa dia ingin menjarahi Kai. Tidak tidak, berbeda cara dari yang dulu.

Sehun ingin memanjakan Kai seperti dulu Kai memanjakannya.

"kau serius ya?" Kai baru sadar situasi.

"lihat wajahku, memangnya aku sedang bercanda?" Sehun menimpali.

Kai tertawa lagi, lebih kencang kali ini. "katanya kau bosan, ayo jalan-jalan"

Oh, kemanapun Sehun rela membawa Kai pergi. "tentukan dulu tempatnya"

"eum.. aku rindu masa-masa berduabelas kita. Pantai?"

"pas sekali, ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Tapi membuatku sesak, jadi ingat tiga orang itu"

"gunung?"

"memangnya selain pantai apa lagi? sudah pasti gunung"

Rasanya Kai mau menjitak kepala Sehun, jadi dia beranjak dari sofa sambil menjitak kepala si maknae sungguh-sungguh.

Kai terpikirkan sesuatu, "pinjam mobil siapa? Manajer hyung?"

"apa terparkir di basement?" Sehun mengambilkan jaket hoodie tebal untuk mereka berdua.

"aku tidak sempat melihat, kalau tidak ada pinjam mobil Suho hyung saja" Kai nyengir lalu mengambil plastik belanjaan di atas meja tadi.

"itu apa? bukankah kau belanja untuk keperluan di dorm?" Sehun meraih plastik itu, "ini isinya hanya cemilanmu saja"

"untukmu dan untuk yang lain juga ada, tapi karena kita akan jalan-jalan jadi untuk kita berdua saja" ia tertawa sambil memakai jaketnya.

Setelah membawa semua barang yang diperlukan seperti dompet, ponsel, dan makanan, mereka berdua turun ke basement.

"mobil manajer hyung tidak ada" Kai terlihat putus asa.

"tapi ada mobil Suho hyung" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pintu bagasi mobil Suho sambil tersenyum.

"tidak ada kuncinya. Suho hyung tidak sebodoh itu meninggalkan kunci mobil di dorm" cibir Kai.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya, "sayangnya dia memang bodoh. Ayo jalan"

Kai tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya, ya ampun Suho itu otaknya di mana? Kunci mobil ditinggalkan begitu saja di dorm. Untung ada mereka.

"eh, kau mau menyetir?" Sehun menawarkan sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

Ah ya, dulu kemanapun mereka tentu saja Kai yang menyetir.

Tapi Kai menatap Sehun di maniknya. Maknae gila yang jahil itu sekarang sudah terlihat lebih manly daripada dia. Tidak tau kenapa, Kai ingin seperti Pangeran yang dilayani hari ini. "kau saja"

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil. Kai meletakkan plastik berisi makanan mereka di jok belakang, tapi kemudian dia kaget saat Sehun memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"apa? kau sering melakukan ini padaku dulu"

"kau mau membuatku terpesona? Usahamu masih kurang" Kai menoyor kening Sehun lalu mendorongnya karena Sehun sepertinya sengaja mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka.

Sehun terkekeh, "serius, aku ingin membuatmu bertekuk lutut" ia menyalakan mesin lalu membawa mobil Suho melesat ke jalan raya.

"lututku sudah tertekuk" Kai tertawa sambil melipat kedua kakinya di atas kursi, berusaha mencari posisi nyaman dan santai selama perjalanan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

"bukan itu maksudku, bodoh" mau tidak mau Sehun juga jadi tertawa. Sepertinya sepanjang hari ini akan penuh dengan tawa di antara mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka diam.

Perjalanan sudah ditempuh selama 30 menit. Kai dan Sehun memilih diam; Sehun fokus menyetir, dan Kai fokus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar lewat jendela.

Karena mobil melaju lumayan cepat, Kai jadi merasa mengantuk.

"kau mengantuk ya?"

Sial, matanya jadi terbuka lagi.

"ya, dan kau mengganggu. Diam saja"

"tapi aku juga bisa mengantuk kalau tidak diajak bicara"

Ancaman Sehun sukses membuat Jongin teralihkan pada si maknae sepenuhnya. "mau bicarakan apa? kalau sedang begini kita canggung tau"

"apa karena kita sudah jadi mantan?" Sehun menyeringai.

Kai menghela napas, "serius Sehun, jangan bawa-bawa soal hubungan yang dulu" dia putus asa karena kantuknya terganggu, akhirnya mengambil salah satu cemilan dari plastik makanan di jok belakang.

"apa itu?" Sehun melirik.

Sekarang justru Kai yang menyeringai, "KitKat"

"ah, favoritku!" Sehun merengek, sesekali melihat jalanan, sesekali menoleh pada Kai.

"dasar bocah" cibir Kai, dia memakan satu potongan KitKat dengan santai.

"kau membeli itu karena kau masih ingat itu favoritku kan?" Sehun melirik. Dia sudah berhenti merengek.

Kai tetap mengunyah, tetap melihat ke arah jalanan, tapi di dalam, jantungnya berdegup cepat dan pipinya menghangat.

"tidak"

"iya"

"tidak"

"iyaaa"

"tidaaaakk"

Lalu keduanya diam lagi karena telinga mereka sama-sama berdengung.

Suara mesin mobil yang berderu menjadi latar belakang kecanggungan mereka kembali.

Sehun membawa mereka memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Ini akan membuat Kai semakin mengantuk.

"kenapa kau memperhatikanku begitu?"

Kai tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia terus melihat wajah Sehun. eh, anak ini tampan sekali sekarang.. Kai merasa sedikit tersaingi dan.. terpesona ─uhuk.

Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya, menarik selembar uang untuk membayar tol.

"ah? Aku saja!" Kai mengambil dompetnya juga.

Setelah membayar, Sehun menutup kembali kaca jendela di sampingnya. "tidak tidak, dulu aku tidak pernah membayar apapun saat jalan denganmu. Sekarang biarkan aku yang bayar"

Kedua bahu Kai melemas, kenapa Sehun jadi sok _gentlemen_ sekali sekarang?

"kalau begitu bagus, uangku tidak terpakai" Kai memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke saku jaket.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengung mesin mobil lagi-lagi menjadi latar belakang adegan saling diam antara kedua pemuda itu.

"beri aku makanan" Sehun berucap datar.

"kau bukan binatang, Sehun. mintalah dengan lebih manusiawi"

"suapi aku, sayang" lalu Kai memukul kepalanya.

Kai mengambil kotak makan berisi biskuit kesukaannya, dia memberikan satu pada Sehun. "ini" katanya.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir?" Sehun melirik, lalu kembali melihat jalanan.

"jangan banyak alasan, kau bisa pegang setir dengan satu tangan dulu. Memangnya makan biskuit menghabiskan waktu satu jam?" sarkasme sekali Kai ini.

Sehun nyengir, dia mengambil biskuit itu lalu melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"ponselmu mana? Sejak tadi tidak kau pegang" Sehun berusaha mencari topik baru agar mereka tidak canggung.

"kau juga, mana ponselmu?" Kai meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Dia lupa kalau ponselnya dalam mode _silent_ , ada banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab. "manajer hyung menelpon berkali-kali"

"oh ya? mungkin dia sudah kembali ke dorm dan heran mengapa kita menghilang"

"dia mengirim pesan" lalu seketika Kai tertawa saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. "di mana kau dan Sehun? apa ada sasaeng fans yang masuk ke dorm lalu menculik kalian?"

"bodoh sekali dia" Sehun ikut tertawa.

"haruskah kubalas?"

"tidak usah. Lupakan saja, kita harus bersenang-senang hari ini"

"tapi Suho hyung menelpon juga, sampai sepuluh kali"

"kau telpon saja dia, bagaimana juga kita kan meminjam mobilnya tanpa izin hehe"

Akhirnya Kai menghubungi Suho. "hai hyung"

" _di mana kalian?"_ suara Suho berat dan mencekam.

Kai menutupi bagian speaker ponselnya dengan tangan, "dia marah, Hun"

"dia sudah tau kita bersama?" Sehun terkejut.

"kami di jalan hyung" Kai kembali pada ponselnya, dan kembali pada Suho hyung yang kedengarannya sedang marah.

" _kenapa tidak bilang padaku? aku sudah panik melihat mobilku tidak ada di basement"_

"maaf, kau kan sedang syuting.. aku takut kalau menghubungimu nanti jadi mengganggu"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana. _"kirim pesan saja, bagaimanapun juga kalian harus tetap meminta izin"_

"maaf, kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

" _kalian libur ya? enak sekali.. destinasi kalian kemana?"_ tuh kan, Suho memang tidak bisa marah pada mereka.

"eum.. ke pegunungan, hyung"

" _di cuaca seperti ini? apa kalian gila?"_

"kami bosan di dorm, tidak ada kegiatan apapun.. jadi kami putuskan untuk pergi berlibur"

" _apa kalian membawa makanan? Dompet? Obat-obatan?"_ kenapa obat-obatan selalu tersebut oleh Suho? Yang lain tidak pernah mengingat obat-obatan saat pergi kemanapun.

"iya, kami bawa"

" _hati-hati ya, jaga diri kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubung Polisi"_

"baik hyung, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"kami sudah dewasa!" teriak Sehun. meski dia tidak dengar apa yang Suho katakan, tapi dari jawaban-jawaban Kai, sudah pasti hyung mereka itu memberikan petuah-petuah seperti biasanya.

" _katakan pada Sehun, jangan ngebut"_

"kenapa kau tau dia yang menyetir?" Kai kini menebak bahwa Suho sepertinya jelmaan cenayang. Konyol.

" _eyy Jongin-ah, kau tidak pantas menyetir. Dia sudah lebih manly darimu"_

"apa?!" Kai emosi.

" _sudah ya, selamat bersenang-senang. kalau bisa, balikan saja_ _tuuttt"_ sambungan diputus lebih dulu oleh Suho setelah ia menggoda Kai.

"sialan"

"kenapa?" Sehun penasaran.

"tidak. fokus menyetir saja"

Sehun melihat papan penunjuk jalan yang dia lewati barusan. "mau ke _rest area_? Sebentar lagi kita akan melewatinya"

"tidak usah, makanan kita masih banyak" tapi dia berkata seperti itu sambil mengambil makanan lagi sebagai cemilan.

"mungkin kau ingin buang air kecil?" Sehun hanya ingin memastikan perjalanan mereka beres sampai ke tujuan.

"tidak, Sehun" Kai melirik sebal padanya.

Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk, kembali fokus menyetir melewati _rest area._

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, aku mau pipis" ujar Kai setelah tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar Kai mengatakan 'pipis' daripada 'buang air kecil'.

"barusan aku melewati _rest area_ kedua, masih jauh lagi untuk _rest area_ selanjutnya" ia menggeleng kepala.

"kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku?" Kai sedikit merengek.

"tadi kutawarkan buang air kecil kau tidak mau"

Kai mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman, "aku kan belum merasakannya tadi"

"kau bisa sabar dulu kan? _rest area_ selanjutnya masih jauh"

"entahlah, mungkin untuk dua atau lima menit bisa"

Sehun menggeleng kepala lagi, "Jong, coba kau ambil plastik makanan di belakang"

Kai melirik lemas, dia menahan pipisnya mati-matian. "apa? kau lapar?" meski begitu dia tetap mengambil plastik berisi makanan sesuai permintaan Sehun.

"minuman apa saja yang kau beli?"

"aku beli cola, jus, susu, yoghurt─"

"ah, cola! Kemarikan" Sehun meminta.

Dengan bingung, akhirnya Kai memberikan botol berisi cola pada Sehun. "kau benar-benar haus ya?" dia memperhatikan Sehun yang meminum cola itu dengan cepat namun masih tetap melihat ke arah jalanan.

Setelah menghabiskan sebotol cola berukuran kecil tersebut, Sehun kembali memberikan botolnya pada Kai.

"apa? kau minta aku untuk membuangnya juga? tidak sopan sekali kau" Kai mencibir dengan wajah kagetnya.

"tidak, bukan, pipis saja di botol itu" kata Sehun susah payah karena cola membuatnya ingin terus bersendawa.

"APA?!" Kai lebih melotot lagi.

"ayolah, Kai.. _rest area_ masih sangat jauh, kau tidak mungkin menahannya selama itu"

"aku tidak mau!"

"aku sudah susah payah menelan semuanya, jangan buat perjuanganku sia-sia" Sehun merasa perutnya mengembang seketika.

"tapi aku tidak mau pipis di dalam botol, Oh Sehun, yang benar saja!"

"menahan pipis terlalu lama itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Kai"

"aku lebih baik menahannya daripada berbuat jorok seperti itu!"

"ugh baiklah" Sehun pun menyerah, karena dia tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi. setelahnya, dia malah bersendawa terlalu banyak.

Sebenarnya Kai kasihan pada Sehun, tapi dia tetap tidak mau buang air kecil di dalam botol.. itu menjijikan.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"ya, aku baik-baik saja" tapi kemudian dia kembali bersendawa.

Kai malah jadi tertawa karena memperhatikan Sehun yang lucu, dan itu membuat rasa ingin pipisnya semakin parah.

"oh tidak, sial!" Kai menggeliat di kursinya, dia pun meringkuk sambil menahan selangkangannya.

"aku kan sudah bilang, keluarkan saja di dalam botol"

"demi Tuhan, tidak!" bentak Kai.

Lalu mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang bicara lagi.

Setelah membayar tol, Sehun sedikit melirik Kai karena pemuda itu meringkuk membelakanginya, jadi Sehun tidak tau bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Kai?" ia memanggil.

"hm" Kai menjawab.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

"tidak"

Sehun berdecak, "turuti saja kataku"

Lalu tiba-tiba Kai mengulurkan tangan kirinya tanpa merubah posisi. "mana botolnya?"

Itu membuat Sehun melongo tak percaya. "kau serius mau memakainya?"

"cepat mana botolnya?!"

Akhirnya Sehun memberikan botol cola tadi ke tangan Kai, setelah itu Kai pindah ke kursi belakang dengan hati-hati.

"aku tidak akan mengintip, Kai"

"diam!"

Sehun tertawa, Kai yang galak itu manis sekali.

ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa yang Kai lakukan di belakang sana. Sudah begitu Kai juga menunduk di belakang kursi Sehun, jadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa terlihat oleh Sehun.

selama mereka pacaran dulu, hubungan mereka tidak pernah sampai ke tahap lebih intim.

Entahlah, Kai tidak pernah bertindak diluar batas dan Sehun pun tidak liar untuk meminta.

Hubungan mereka mengalir biasa dengan manis tanpa ada masalah apapun.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah masalah yang mereka tidak pernah duga membuat mereka putus.

"sudah?" Sehun melihat Kai yang sudah berpindah lagi ke kursi depan.

"sudah, aku lega sekali.." Kai menghela napas, "aku meletakkan botolnya di bawah kursi belakang, jangan kau kira itu jus jeruk" kemudian dia tertawa sendiri.

Namun Sehun tidak ikut tertawa, wajah tanpa ekspresinya semakin menegang tiba-tiba saat Kai menemukan papan penunjuk jalan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

Papan penunjuk jalan bertuliskan _rest area._

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasakan lengannya panas dan berdenyut.

"pukulanmu memang hebat, Jong" ia mengeluh.

Kai melirik sinis pada Sehun. "keluarkan dompetmu, cepat" perintahnya. Lalu Sehun menurut, ia mengeluarkan dompet lalu menarik dua lembar uang kemudian dia berikan pada Kai. Mereka sedang mengantri untuk membayar makanan mereka, omong-omong.

"setengah makanan yang kita bawa habis oleh mulutmu saja, Kai"

"diam. kalau protes lagi, kau akan aku pukul lagi" Kai membawa belanjaanya, mereka berdua keluar dari minimarket yang berada di rest area.

"aku mau buang air dulu, kau mau menunggu di sini atau di mobil?"

Kai melihat ke sekitar, "mulai banyak yang mengenali kita, sebaiknya aku tunggu di mobil saja"

"aku titip dompet" Sehun memberikan dompetnya pada Kai.

Merekapun berpisah, Sehun ke toilet, dan Kai masuk ke mobil. ia meletakkan belanjaan yang baru di jok belakang bersama dengan belanjaannya yang lama. Semua tentu saja isinya makanan.

"bocah ini dompetnya tebal sekali" Kai dengan jahilnya membuka dompet Sehun, memang benar lembaran uang sangat tebal di dalamnya.

Kai melihat foto tanda pengenal Sehun yang lucu sekali sampai membuatnya tertawa, dia menarik tanda pengenal Sehun namun bersamaan dengan itu juga terjatuh sebuah foto lain.

"kenapa aku?" Kai memandang bingung, mengapa Sehun masih menyimpan fotonya?

Kai ingat itu foto saat dia dan Sehun jalan-jalan tengah malam di pinggir sungai Han sebelum mereka debut.

Sehun memotret Kai menggunakan ponsel, tidak disangka ternyata Sehun mencetak fotonya dan menyimpannya sampai sekarang seperti ini.

Sedikit banyak, Kai terharu juga.

Ia menoleh ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam. "kau terobsesi padaku ya?"

Sehun ikut tertawa saat melihat Kai memegang foto itu. ketahuan juga akhirnya. "bukan begitu. masukan lagi ke dompet" titahnya.

Kai memasukan foto itu kembali ke dalam dompet, dia mengembalikan dompet tersebut pada yang punya. "terimakasih"

"untuk?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"masih menyimpan itu" kai tersenyum.

"tepatnya masih menyimpanmu di dalam hati" Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil, menyetir dengan mulus menelusuri jalan bebas hambatan.

Mereka saling diam untuk 20 menit perjalanan setelah dari rest area.

Tidak tau mengapa Kai dan Sehun jadi canggung untuk bicara sejak Sehun berkata seperti tadi.

 _Masih menyimpanmu di dalam hati._

Kai tersenyum sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"hei, suapi aku makan" suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

Ah ya, kebetulan Kai juga merasa mulutnya sangat bosan hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Agar tidak bosan, mulutnya harus mengunyah sesuatu.

Kai mengambil plastik makanan di jok belakang, mengeluarkan banyak sekali cemilan untuk dirinya dan satu kotak kecil berisi macaroon untuk Sehun.

"kenapa untukku hanya macaroon?"

"sudah, diam saja" Kai memberikan satu macaroon pada Sehun, "cepat makan" sementara dia mulai mengunyah pepero rasa coklat.

"suapi aku, Kai"

"kau masih bisa menggunakan satu tanganmu untuk makan"

Sehun mengeluarkan jurus _maknae aegyo_ -nya yang menurut Kai begitu menjijikan.

"baiklah" dengan kasar Kai menyuapi macaroon itu ke mulut Sehun hingga si maknae hampir tersedak. "hahaha kau yang memintanya"

"tidak bisa lebih lembut lagi?"

"kau berharap apa? seperti pasangan selebriti?" Kai mencibir.

Sehun dengan susah payah menelan macaroon yang dia kunyah. "lebih romantis sedikit tidak ada salahnya"

"kita tidak bisa seperti itu lagi, Sehun" Kai fokus menghabiskan pepero miliknya.

"aku jadi mengingat bagaimana kita putus dulu" Sehun menerawang.

"itu sudah lama, Sehun.. jangan diungkit lagi"

"hanya karena perusahaan ingin moment KaiSoo dan HunHan lebih ban─ mph!" Kai sukses mengunci mulut Sehun menggunakan tangannya.

"sudah kubilang jangan diungkit lagi"

Sehun meraih tangan Kai yang menutupi mulutnya. "kenapa? Karena kau kesal atau kau memang sudah tidak mau mengingat masa lalu kita?"

"Sehun, kita ini satu grup─"

"oh, jadi hanya karena kita satu grup? Apa kau seperti ini karena rasa terpaksa? Atau sebenarnya kau kasihan padaku? hanya aku sendiri yang masih berharap pada hubungan kita!"

Kai diam, dia tidak mau menanggapi Sehun ketika Sehun marah.

Sehun sudah berubah, dulu jika marah dia akan menangis merengek pada Kai atau siapapun yang bisa menenangkannya.

Tapi sekarang Sehun lebih sering berteriak jika marah.. dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menangis saat merasa emosinya meledak.

Perjalanan mereka di jalan bebas hambatan berakhir, Sehun membawa mobil mereka memasuki daerah pegunungan yang asri.

Kai hanya menikmati pemandangan, rumah-rumah penduduk desa mulai terlihat di jalur ini.

Dan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"kenapa?" Kai bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada ban setir, rahangnya mengeras kala mendengar suara Kai.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? kau terlalu jelas, Sehun. manajer hyung akan tau, perusahaan akan tau, terlebih lagi jika fans tau"

Kai tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sehun meminggirkan mobil.

"Sehun, apa kau gila?!"

Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu mendekat pada Kai, dia memojokkan Kai dengan sempurna hingga Kai melotot, menuding wajahnya pertanda bahwa itu adalah peringatan.

"Sehun!" ia masih memperingatkan, tapi Sehun tidak mau dengar. "Sehun, aku hyung-mu!"

Tatapan Sehun sudah membara sama hal dengan emosinya, dia mencium bibir Kai menekan dan dalam, tanpa ampun mengulum bibir tebal itu di bibir tipisnya.

Kai memukul kencang bahu Sehun, mendorongnya paksa namun Sehun bertenaga seperti banteng saja. Kai sadar Sehun memang sudah berubah, bukan lagi seperti yang dulu.

"erhh nghh" Kai mengerang frustasi dalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun melahap habis bibir Kai, menghisapnya tanpa jeda sekalipun.

Lelah. Kai lelah terus-menerus mendorong Sehun tanpa hasil. Dia hanya diam saja sekarang, tidak membalas ciuman Sehun tapi dia menerima semua yang Sehun lakukan.

5 menit terbuang sia-sia untuk kegiatan mereka yang tidak terduga ini.

Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kai, kemudian dia memeluk pinggang Kai dengan erat serta membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda manis itu.

"aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kali"

.

.

.

.

.

"penginapan ini tersedia dua kamar, satu kamar mandi dengan bathub air panas lengkap, dan juga fasilitas dapur pribadi" sang pemilik penginapan menjelaskan detail.

"terimakasih Bibi, kami menginap sampai besok" kata Sehun.

"baiklah, selamat menikmati penginapannya. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, kau bisa menghubungiku, nomorku ada di dekat telpon"

"tentu, Bibi. Apa di dekat sini ada minimarket?"

"oh, di bawah sana ada minimarket" si Bibi dengan senyum merekah memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai lekat-lekat, "kalian tampan sekali.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalian di televisi. Apa kalian aktor? Atau idol?"

Sehun dan Kai tertawa kikuk, "banyak yang berkata seperti itu pada kami hahaha tapi kami hanya orang biasa, Bibi"

"oh begitu.. maaf aku sudah bertanya yang tidak tidak. silahkan nikmati waktu kalian, selamat sore" lalu Bibi itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kai pun duduk di sofa sambil membuka sepatunya. Terasa seluruh tubuhnya akan remuk karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil.

"ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan" ujar Sehun.

"apa? semua sudah kubawa kok, bahkan makanan kita hampir habis lagi"

"itu karena mulutmu yang terus mengunyah" Sehun menyernyit.

Kai nyengir, "memangnya apa yang kita lupakan?"

"baju ganti"

TING

"oh.." bibir Kai membulat.

"hm?" Sehun menunggu respon Kai.

"itu salahmu, kau terlalu terburu-buru tadi"

Sehun berdecak, "tidak ada waktu untuk saling menyalahkan. Aku akan mencari toko yang menjual pakaian"

"kalau begitu aku akan mandi"

"kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"hidupku lengkap dengan makanan, Sehun"

Sehun tertawa, "mau makanan instan atau kita masak saja di dapur?"

"kau tidak bisa masak, Sehun.. dan aku juga begitu" Kai berucap malas.

"tapi kita tetap akan romantis seperti di drama-drama kalau masak berdua" Sehun nyengir.

Kai hanya tertawa renyah karena ulah kekanakan Sehun, "pergilah, hati-hati jangan sampai terlalu banyak orang mengenali wajahmu"

"terimakasih atas perhatianmu, sayang" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya lalu pergi keluar sambil tertawa jijik karena kelakuannya sendiri.

Tak tau saja, Kai lebih ingin muntah melihatnya begitu.

"dia tidak bakat jadi _dominant_ " gumam Kai lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir 20 menit di dalam kamar mandi.

Air yang keluar dari shower lumayan panas hingga menyebabkan kepulan uap memenuhi bilik shower yang dia tempati.

Dan 20 menit ia lewati dengan membersihkan tubuhnya sambil memikirkan Sehun.

Mereka dulu memang putus karena hal konyol yang dibuat oleh ketentuan perusahaan.

Tapi Kai tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun masih menyimpan rasa padanya selama ini.

"kau hanya bocah" Kai bicara sendirian, menuding-nuding tembok di hadapannya seakan-akan itu adalah Sehun.

Kai tidak akan jadi gila dalam waktu sekejap kan?

Memikirkannya, Kai jadi merasa benar-benar akan gila. Ia berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, menikmati air hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia baru sadar uap air mengepul pekat menutupi segala arah, apa Kai harus mematikan shower sekarang?

Tidak, dia perlu menenangkan pikiran.

 _Sebentar lagi mungkin tak apa,_ pikirnya.

Astaga, Kai juga baru menyadari bahwa dia cukup kehilangan berat badan sekarang. matanya menatap miris ke arah bawah.

Ke mana abs kebanggaannya? Menghilang begitu saja!

Kai menghela napas berat, tahun ini adalah tahun yang berat untuk EXO.

Dan berpengaruh pada absnya.

Ia melotot saat tiba-tiba wajah Sehun muncul di tengah kepulan uap yang tebal.

"hai sayang" cengir Sehun.

PLAK!

"akh! Sakit, bodoh!" Sehun meraung sambil memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh Kai barusan.

"itu refleks karena kau mengagetkanku. KENAPA KAU MASUK KE SINI?!" Kai melonjak emosi.

"uapnya mengepul sangat tebal, aku kan khawatir padamu.. bagaimana kalau ternyata dibalik uap ini kau sudah tak bernyawa?"

PLAK!

"argh! Hentikan!" Sehun juga memegangi pipinya yang kiri sekarang, sempurna sudah kedua pipinya berdenyut kencang dan memanas.

"kau mendoakanku mati?!" Kai mati-matian menahan tawanya karena melihat Sehun yang kesakitan.

"bukan maksudku begitu.." Sehun langsung berubah lembut padanya, "aku kan hanya khawatir"

"ambilkan _bathrobe_ untukku!" perintah Kai.

Sehun sudah seperti poodle peliharaan Kai sekarang, ia dengan patuh mengambilkan bathrobe untuk Kai. "aku sudah membelikan baju untukmu, dan juga beberapa makanan instan"

"bagus" hanya itu jawaban Kai, lalu Kai mematikan shower untuk kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"mau kubuatkan ramen untukmu?" Sehun menawarkan sambil mengikuti langkah Kai.

"kau mandi saja, aku akan buat sendiri"

Sehun menyeringai pelan, "ah, kau sangat perhatian padaku.. kau tidak mau aku capek ya?"

"aku lebih suka membuat ramen sesuai seleraku sendiri" dengan cepat Kai menjawab.

"baiklah, aku akan mandi. Bajunya ada di dalam plastik itu" Sehun menunjuk plastik yang ada di atas sofa.

"oke"

 **HunKai**

Kai melakukan kebiasannya; menekan-nekan bibir bawah menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Ia tetap setia menunggu ramennya matang. Sementara menunggu, dia membuka pintu balkon yang berada di dekat dapur.

Udara sejuk dan bau pepohonan segar langsung terhirup oleh hidungnya.

Sudah diputuskan, Kai akan makan ramennya di balkon saja. ia pun segera mengangkat ramennya yang sudah matang.

" _sweaternya_ cocok di tubuhmu"

Kai mengerjap ketika tau Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, suara beratnya terdengar jelas di telinga kiri Kai. Sedikit banyak membuat Kai merinding.

Omong-omong, Kai memang menyukai _sweater_ biru yang Sehun belikan ini, terasa nyaman dan hangat di tubuhnya.

"pakai dulu bajumu, Sehun" Kai berusaha tenang.

"baiklah, tunggu aku ya" ia mengusak rambut Kai sambil berlalu pergi.

Kai tersenyum. ia menarik kata-katanya, Sehun sudah berbakat jadi _dominant._

Konyol sekali.

Kai membawa ramennya ke balkon, ia duduk di kursi panjang yang sudah tersedia di sana.

Agaknya dia merasa bersalah pada Sehun, kira-kira berapa yang harus Sehun bayar untuk penginapan yang sangat bagus ini?

Walau Sehun memintanya untuk menunggu, tapi perut Kai tidak bisa menunggu. Akhirnya dia memakan ramennya lebih dulu.

Tak lama, Sehun menghampiri lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "ramennya enak?" ia bertanya.

Kai menoleh padanya, ia bersumpah demi orientasi seksual Spongebob bahwa kini Sehun begitu seksi dengan rambutnya yang setengah basah, lalu menggunakan hoodie hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"tentu saja enak, kau tidak membuatnya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "kau tidak mau menyuapiku?"

"jangan salahkan aku jika kau tersedak lagi seperti di mobil tadi" Kai balas tersenyum usil.

"aku yakin kau tidak akan begitu kali ini" jawab Sehun percaya diri.

Tapi Kai memang menyuapi Sehun dengan sepenuh hati, "kekanakan sekali kau, maknae sial" cibirnya.

"terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu"

"mau kupukul lagi?"

"aku rela dipukul berapa kalipun" Sehun sukses menelan ramennya.

Kai hanya tertawa renyah, tawa yang selalu Sehun sukai.

Mereka diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan apapun lagi yang bisa membuat mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Lagipula, Kai juga sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Kai, kembalilah padaku" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"tatap aku ketika sedang bicara" Kai mempertegas.

Sehun terkekeh, dia hanya sedikit malu dan memilih untuk menunduk. Kini dia menatap Kai sesuai yang diperintahkan. "kembali padaku" ia berucap sekali lagi.

"apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin kita bersama lagi?"

"aku masih menyayangimu"

"itu saja tidak cukup, Sehun"

"aku ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan kita yang dulu sempat hilang beberapa waktu"

"picisan" Kai mendengus. "aku juga masih menyayangimu" akhirnya Kai mengakui.

"kalau begitu apa lagi yang membuatmu menunggu? Katakan bahwa kau ingin kembali padaku" Sehun menuntut, efek hormon keremajaannya.

Kai mencubit bibir tipis Sehun, lalu tertawa. "sabar dulu, bocah"

Sehun memegang tangan Kai tersebut, "beri aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu seperti dulu kau melakukannya padaku"

Kai tau Sehun sudah dewasa, tapi terkadang sifat kekanakannya juga bisa membuat semua orang kerepotan.

"aku percaya padamu" Kai mengangguk yakin.

"jadi?" Sehun berbinar.

"ya sudah, kita jalani saja"

"artinya kau kembali padaku kan?"

"iya, cadel"

"terimakasih, gelap"

Sehun tak dapat menahan kegirangannya, dia memeluk Kai dengan erat hingga tubuh Kai tenggelam di dekapannya.

"kurasa kau lebih bisa melakukannya daripada aku" ujar Kai.

"maksudmu?" Sehun menatapnya lembut.

"membimbingku dalam hubungan yang baru ini"

"tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu, gelap"

"hei cadel, berhenti memanggilku begitu kalau tidak ingin kupukul lagi"

"mohon maaf Yang Mulia gelap"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah.

Mohon maafkan gue, maaf maaf dengan sangat maaf. Gue sedang melanjutkan ff yang lain, ini Cuma selingan agar kalian tidak bosan menunggu. Aku cinta kalian *bow*


End file.
